Like No One Else
by Amused Bookworm
Summary: For Dreamer Conlon. May she enjoy what she waited so patiently for.


**A.N.- I do not own the Newsies movie or the song used. This was written for Miss Dreamer Conlon. She likes stories. **

Like No One Else

For Dreamer Conlon

…_I'm gonna be here for you baby… I'll be a man of my word… Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard…_

There are times in life when you think back on how you were so fortunate to come upon something as wonderful as the life you are living. This is the story of how my life was blessed. I met him on a winter's night, not normally the time that people meet but for me it worked. I was walking near the river, my favorite hiding place, who would look for the daughter of an upper class businessman near where the "riffraff" spend their time? I was walking near where the river and the street met when I came upon something that was very abnormal for what I was used to seeing. Normally at this time of night there was no one on the docks. It just so happened that tonight I had "snuck up" on a ritual of one of the best-known boys in Brooklyn.

I had never heard someone swear so much to nothing but the wind and water, there were words I did not know the meaning to, but the feeling that was behind them I knew. It was the same that was in my heart most of the time. The one that hated the world in private and loved it in public, one that showed pain and happiness in one fell swoop.

_…I wanna sleep with you forever… And I wanna die in your arms… In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm…_

I had seen him before. I could not tell you where from. He just seemed familiar, like someone that I had met in my dreams. He looked a lot like one of the many boys that me father had under his employment. But that would be impossible; this was the wrong part of town for any of my father's boys to be. They were all respectable boys from respectable families. They would never venture out to this part of town.

_…And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you… And I'll earn your trust making memories of us…_

He seemed to carry himself like all the boys at my fathers office did, with an almost snide phrase being let loose by the mere movement of his body, like he was far to good for the rest of the world. I believe that is what reminded me of my father's boys, the too proud movement in his walk.

I was surprised then to hear and see what I saw next. He went from a boy/man so proud to something resembling a man giving homage to a long worshipped deity he had fallen to his knees and started to let loose tears. No sobs left his lips but a prayer was being let loose.

He was showing reverence like I had not seen, even in my church.

"_My god, watch over her, do not let her be alone. She was my sister, my only family."_ He was whispering at a fevered pace over and over again. Every once in a while letting a swear word slip in with out realizing it.

It was then I felt like an intruder in to a sacred place, but I also felt drawn to his side, I wanted to help him. I wanted to comfort.

_…I wanna honor your mother… I wanna learn from your pa… _

This was our first meeting. I had gone to him that night like an angel he was hoping for from the heavens above. I held him while he let his tears fall. He did not know who I was and did not believe I was real until he realized that my heart beat was real and that I was not fading away after he was finished crying.

He seemed embarrassed that I saw him cry. He wanted to pull away I could tell that is his sudden tensing.

That I when I did something that I rarely do, I started to sing, I had been taking lessons for all my life and I had quite the voice or so my teacher told me, but I was not one to sing in front of other people. My father thought it was due to the fact that I could not carry a tune; the truth was that I had always put so much of myself in to my singing that I thought no one would understand what I was actually singing.

But here I was singing to the stars, and the broken man/boy in my arms. Singing about sorrow and happiness. He was calmed down by my voice I brought me a great joy.

…_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw… I wanna stand out in a crowd for you… A man among men… I wanna make your world better than it's ever been…_

From that moment I would come to the docks as much as I could, it was normally late at night when I could get away from the watchful eyes of my many keepers, but always there he was waiting, looking out at the water, this "riffraff" that had stolen my heart and attention. He made me happier in the short times I saw him then in all the time I spent apart from him. _…And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you… And I'll earn your trust making memories of us…_

When I turned 18 and was finally allowed to be un-chaperoned wherever I went I would make my way to the dock and then the lodging house where I knew Spot was staying. I was introduced as Singer, but they all really knew who I was. I was the reason he did not sleep at night, and was no where to be found until very late and night well at least I had bee the reason for the last two years. They were happy to welcome me. They knew I was good for their leader and they saw that he was good for me.

Later that year I brought Spot to my father's office. My father was civil and I believe respected Spot for being bold enough to come to him face to face. Spot explained to my father that in the time we had been seeing each other (he was thankfully vague in exactly how long that was) we had come to love each other. Spot went on to ask my fathers permission to marry me. Which left me in a state of shock.

I had not expected it.

My father was happy to give permission, but only after making sure I was in good hands. And that I would be cared for in everything I needed.

_…We'll follow the rainbow… Wherever the four winds blow… And there'll be a new day… Comin' your way…  
_

We were happy together. I became a singer in my spare time away from my job as a teacher. Spot was soon running the boarding house and finally owned it and a few other pieces of property. Which in turn made him wealthy to his liking. We had a tombstone erected over his sister's grave at the first moment we could. There was a simple message on it.

"Beloved sister, loved by those who knew her and those she brought together."

_…I'm gonna be here for you from now on… This you know somehow… _

Our life was blessed; we were not perfect, far from it. But we had a life of happiness and a life of love and our children were our greatest joy when they finally entered the world. Anna and Patrick. They became the embodiment of our feelings for each other.

…_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now… And I'm gonna make you this promise…If there's life after this… I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss…_

As I said in the beginning, there are times you look back and wonder how you were so fortunate. This is one of those times. I sit here in the front of the church watching as Spots body is forever taken to its resting place. And though I am sad that he is gone from me. I know that it will not be a long separation, he would not let me be without him for so long. We are too connected.

_…And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you… And I'll earn your trust making memories of us…_

My memories of our lives are stronger now then they ever were. They will always be strong, from this moment on. He had earned my love, my trust and my life for so many years.

_…I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you… And I'll win your trust making memories of us…_

He loved and understood me like no one else. And I would love him forever and always in the same way, like no one else.

Artist: KEITH URBAN

CD: Be Here

Song: "Making Memories Of Us"


End file.
